Ten Years Later
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: Anthony and Padma read some of his thoughts during his Seventh year. Mentions of Terry/Susan, but only in passing. Written for RiellyJade's challenge


**This was for RiellyJade's contest. Basically, you get assigned a character and write about them writing themselves a letter, which they will receive ten years in the future. I got Anthony Goldstein (not going to lie, I forgot who that kid was; I haven't read the books in ages. It was the perfect excuse to re-read some Harry Potter books, though. YAY!) I had a lot of fun writing this!**

"Padma, what's this?" I asked my girlfriend of eleven years, you might ask why we never got married. It's simple, you see, neither of us liked the idea of marriage. We felt that if we got married, there would be too much pressure on us to have kids. I was not prepared to have kids, not when I still feel like a kid myself. I might be 28, and I definitely went through the war, but I still like to goof off. Unlike a lot of Ravenclaws, I'm not that serious. Good marks were always important, but so was having fun.

"A letter, I just found it when I was cleaning out the basement. It's addressed to you, and it's in your handwriting." She handed it to me, and boy, did I remember this letter. During my seventh year I wrote lots of letters. It helped me sort out my thoughts, keep myself sane. This was the hardest for me to write, I almost never talked about feelings. Well, besides hate, and there was plenty to go around that year. I opened it up and began reading to myself, smiling at some of the stupid things I wrote down. "Read it out loud! I want to hear!" Padma said in frustration.

_Oh god. I hate the Room of Requirement, hiding out here sucks. And with Padma here I just feel like an idiot all the time. Like when I was a bumbling Second Year and had my first crush on Hannah Abbott, this is just ridiculous! I know that Padma feels the same about me, I know it. So why don't I just talk to her?_

"Really? This letter is about me? You do realize how cliché that is?" Padma started laughing at my Seventeen year old self.

"Oh shut it! Do you want me to read this or not?" I said; in response she just gave a slight nod to continue.

_She's always with Parvati, and Parvati scares me to no end. Every time I walk over there Parvati glares at me. If I didn't know the two of them so well, I'd distinguish them by whoever was glaring at me. When this war ends, I know what the first thing I'll do shall be. I will march right up to Padma and demand that we stop acting like children._

"Yes. That's exactly what you did!" She said, laughing once again. Okay, so I might have fumbled a bit, and sure, by the end I was bordering on begging, but I asked her in the end! And that was all that mattered…right?

"If you don't stop interrupting I won't read it!" Her response was a disbelieving look and an eye roll.

_We are a man and a woman who obviously have feelings for each other. There's no reason to act like a couple of First Years and ignore each other. It's just, whenever I look at her I feel stupid. At a loss for words, and when I do speak to her I spend for too long analyzing it later. Almost everything I say makes me sound like an idiot; I don't know why she feels the same about me_

"How did you know how I felt? I bet it was just a guess." Padma said, interrupting once more.

"We were in Seventh Year, we were friends since Fifth. I could read your feelings pretty well. And, for the last time, stop interrupting me!" She opened her mouth to respond, so I started reading to make sure that she couldn't say anything.

_Anyways, just make sure she knows your feelings. That's the important part; maybe I'll stop acting like such an idiot when she knows. And, next time Michael asks if there's more going on between you and Padma, tell him the truth. Hell, he probably knows, but just tell him. If the Carrow's kill you tomorrow, make sure someone besides Padma knows how you feel. And, tell Terry to talk to Susan. Everyone can see how much he worries about her, he just needs to talk to the girl! Ok, that was hypocritical._

_I guess, the major thing I want to say, is be happy. In the midst of the War, the greatest lesson I've learned would be to live everyday like it's your last. Sure, I haven't discussed my feelings with Padma, but I make sure to talk to her every day. Don't be afraid to let yourself go, and be happy. I know you worry about everyone else, before you even consider yourself. But, you need to allow yourself to be selfish, sometimes. You deserve that, at the very least._

_The dream would be to grow old, with Padma of course, and help out Uncle Gregory at Broomstix once you get out of Hogwarts. Don't ever have kids, dealing with First Years in the Room of Requirement has taught me that. Don't you ever have kids; don't let Padma convince you, I guarantee it's not worth it. It will ruin your life, completely! We will definitely be anti-kids._

Both Padma and I laughed at how much I hated the idea of being a Father. Now, I would love to have kids. In a year or two maybe, but for now, I'm content with my life.

_That's all, really. Make sure that Mom and Dad are proud of you, be an example for anyone who's stupid enough to look up to you. Don't disappoint your friends, and most importantly, make it out of the War alive._

_Past You,_

_Anthony Goldstein_

"Well, I was certainly a great big ball of fun." I said, when Padma didn't say anything once I had finished.

"You know, you do worry way too much. I never realized how much until now." She said, turning her face to look up at me.

"Really? I thought that was a pretty dominant trait." I wasn't paying much attention, to be honest. I was still thinking about the last part. I had done everything I wanted to, I must be one of the few people who can say that. After giving very little thought to my life in the last decade, this letter was a major reflection for me. I had achieved everything I wanted.

And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
